Sunshine and Deathboy
by Fangirlonfire32
Summary: The Battle of Gaea was over, the camp had been saved but Nico Di Angelo hadn't healed yet. His scars from Tartarus were still open and Nico struggled to try to continue a normal life, well as normal as it gets. More fun, quests, problems, secrets and etc. (A story about Nico, learning to fit in and Solangelo.) Before Trails of Apollo
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and Review. Criticism welcomed and let me know if I should continue or not. Suggestions also welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Uncle Rick nor do I own his characters**

 _You amuse me Nico Di Angelo, You have so much pain, rejection and sorrow it makes my job easier. Let's try pushing your sanity more huh? I promise you even if it takes days or months, I will break you, every part of you, and every last piece in your body until you beg for my mercy at my feet, I promise you. You can't hide from me. I will make you burn in your own sorrow. You thought you could hold power here? Your pathetic godly powers are nothing compared to me. You're nothing. Now let's play shall we? Where are you going, you can't hurt me; you're a disgrace;_

Nico woke up screaming. His hand tightly clenched his sheets in his hands. Wet tears danced lines on his face. His face was sweaty and he was shaking. Will was standing over him holding Nico by his shoulders, looking concerned.

"Nico what's happened". Will asked.

"Nothing…I'm fine" he said taking a shaky breath "Just a bad…nightmare". There was a moment of silence.

"It's about…that place, wasn't it" Will said quietly, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Nico didn't respond, his was head spinning making him nauseated.

" _It wasn't real, I'm not there anymore"_ He thought to himself. But it was real. He had been there only a few months ago. Even though he was nowhere near there it was always with him. Taunting him. _You are nothing, nothing_ kept echoing in his head.

Will brought his hand closer, hesitated and slowly put it on Nico's hand. "You can talk to me you know, I'm your friend."

"I'm fine" Nico repeated ignoring Will's comment. He pulled his hand from underneath Will's and quickly got up and walked over the bathroom, turning only to see a disappointed looking Will by his bed.

* * *

"What's wrong Neeks?" Jason asked. They were in the dinning pavilion sitting at the Zeus table. All of the six plus Will were there. After the war a lot of the rules had been ignored. After the mix between Romans and Greek the rules about not switching tables was broken so many times Chiron gave up trying to make them sit at their own tables.

In front of him sat Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Will. Next to him were Hazel and Jason. Frank and Reyna had left with the Romans a week ago and Hazel as planning in leaving in three days. And well Leo, no one knew what happened to Leo. Nico personally felt responsible for what happened to him. After they burned his shroud Nico had tried to see if he could sense Leo's soul in the underworld but his connection was blurry.

Nico sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine I didn't get enough sleep that's all."

Jason didn't seem to buy it. "Wh-"

"We have to hurry" Will said, changing the topic. "He glanced at Nico. " Or we will miss our morning activities."

Nico nodded, looking grateful. Nico was happy that Will had become his friend, although he would never admit it. Will had become extremely close to all of them, which was the only reason Nico didn't drag him to the Underworld for coming at seven in the morning, telling him to get up.

Hazel smiled. "If Percy's done eating his nine servings of blue waffles then let's go." Everyone laughed while Percy pouted and Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

They finished eating and made their way to the cabins. Will walked next to Nico, Casually glancing at him from time to time. They walked over to the stables. After the war many of the cabins had been destroyed. It would take at least a few more weeks to rebuild everything. Chiron said he was also planning on adding new buildings for the Romans and changing the design. Of course Chiron put Annabeth in charge; she had help rebuild Olympus after all.

"Will". Nico and Will spun around to see Chiron walking (trotting?) up to them. "Could I have a moment to speak with you ah in private?"

Will smiled. "Of course." He waved at Nico, flashing a blinding smile his way before walking away.

Nico let a small smile play on his lips and waved to his back. He turned hands in his pocket and walked away.

 **How was it? Comment down below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and fav, and followed my story I really appreciate it!**

 **Thank you to my first reviewer _Miraculous Princess_ for her suggestion, I tried to make this one longer :)**

 **Anyway read and review please! I'll try to update when I can and you guys should look forward to something big happening in the future**

 **Question of the day :**

 **On a scale of 1 to 10 how are you all feeling?**

 **Second Question of the day (:))**

 **Who's your favourite band**

 **Disclaimer: Only Uncle Rick own's his characters :)**

* * *

"Percy if you don't get out if my cabin now I will personally escort you to the Fields of Punishment."

Percy grabbed the area over his heart dramatically; "You wouldn't do that to me." He grinned. "Besides it's almost lunch time, get out of bed, how much can one man sleep?"

"I don't want to I just ate, nor do I feel well." Nico replied his hands over his eyes.

"Oh, then I'll call Will."

Nico shot up, "Jackson don't you dare-"he warned.

Percy grinned like a mad man and ran out of the room. Nico to dizzy to get up, sighed and fell back on his bed. A few moments later Will burst through the door with Percy.

"Nico what's wrong?" Will asked walking up to him. Nico sighed and tried to sit up.

"My stomach hurts and I'm burning up." Nico complained. Will frowned. He walked over and placed on Nico's forehead. His skin was feverish. "Well you have a fever" Will said moving his hand "But I'm not sure about your stomach, hmm, did you eat anything that might have upset your stomach?"

"All I had was a Happy Meal. This morning I shadow travelled t -"

"WHAT!"

Nico looked taken aback. "Uh what"

"Death boy I thought I told you you're not allowed to shadow travel. You still haven't healed from the wounds you got during the battle and the healing stops working if you shadow travel. It makes you ill!"

Nico looked taken aback, but he recovered quickly jumping out of bed he angrily replied "I'm fine Will! I just have a fever you said so yourself! No need to over react. Besides I'm healed I-"

Suddenly Nico felt nauseated. He stumbled and Will caught him.

"Percy go grab my bag, some water and a cloth from the infirmary please." Will asked quickly Percy nodded and left the room. Will helped Nico back into bed. Nico's eyes drooped. Will grabbed Nico's hand. He closed his eyes and sang a hymn. He glowed, the blessing of Apollo. Warmth spread through his body and when he opened his eyes Nico coughed and looked up at him embarrassed. Will tried to be angry at him but he couldn't. He looked so cute with a slightly red nose and puffy lips. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

"I'm sorry Will I should have listened to you." Nico said.

Will realised he was still holding his hand; He didn't move it and surprisingly nor did Nico.

"It's alright" Will sighed. "I'm just disappointed and sad that you don't think me as your friend" Will said as Percy walked in. He placed the supplies by his bed and leaned against the wall. He smirked when he saw Will's hand on Nico's'.

"Will could you tell Percy he can go eat his lunch before he gets grumpy becuase he's had a morning without food" Nico said while glaring at Percy

"Hey" Percy protested. "Why does everybody tease me about my food?" He asked

Before Nico could reply Will smiled at him. "Thanks Percy you can go now"

"Sure Doc" Percy said. He smiled at Nico and left. Nico rolled his eyes. Then he turned his attention back to Will,

"I do think you as a friend Will, a good one." Nico said looking into Will's sparkling blue eyes, continuing the conversation that was interrupted by Percy.

"Then why do you push me out, why do you push your friends away Nico? It's bad to keep things bottled up inside yourself."

Nico went quiet. He looked down. Will sighed.

"Anyway now you're following doctors' orders okay. You do exactly as I say or no Happy Meals"

"You wouldn't" Nico gasped wide eyed.

"Yes I would, okay?"

"...Fine..."

Will smiled. Now your first order is to get some rest okay."

"Whatever doc" Nico put his head on his pillow. Will's hand was still on his, warming his body. He tried to stay awake as Will sat there putting a wet cloth on his forehead and started humming but finally he was drifted to sleep, his eyes shutting, only after seeing Will sitting next to him, smiling.

* * *

"Nico finish all of that or remember what I said yesterday"

Nico huffed. He was starting to regret agreeing to Wills terms and conditions. He picked up his spoon and stared at the huge plate of vegetables Will had placed in front of him. It was the next morning. Will and Nico were alone at the table (they had woken up later then everyone so they hadn't eaten yet) and Nico was being tortured into eating vegetables.

Jason walked up to them "Hey Nee-"

"No"

Will elbowed him.

"What"

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice sword fighting with me. You're the only one that can beat me…sometimes."

"What about Percy."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He's too busy making an idiot out of himself on the Climbing wall."

Nico turned and glared at Will waiting for him to answer for him

"Sorry Jason" Will interrupted "Nico isn't allowed to do anything dangerous, especially fighting."

"Who said" Jason asked.

"His doctor"

"Who's that?"

Will smiled, "Me"

"Oh" Jason looked at Nico and smiled. "Okay...see you later Neeks"

"Bye Sparky" Nico said gloomily.

 _How come everyone smiles at me when I'm around Will?_ He thought

* * *

"They're so cute together!"

Nico was walking back to his Cabin when he heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks right near the door to the Aphrodite Cabin

"Will's always flirting with Nico and he's sooo oblivious to it."

"I know! I ship them so hard. I bet Connor three Dramachas that they like each other!

Nico quickly walked away angrily. _Aphrodite kids have nothing better to do than gossip and spread_ _rumours_ he thought but that didn't stop his cheeks from turning pick as he blushed and headed towards his cabin. He didn't have feeling for Will other than him being a good (but annoying) friend. _Right?_

* * *

Will stared at the ceiling of his cabin. He thought about how he was so happy to be Nico's friend, although he thought to himself; he wished he was more to him than that. He lay in bed smiling in the dark at the thought until he fell asleep, then he drifted off into a faraway world of sweet dreams.

 **Was that too short? Review down below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy!**

 **O My Goodness, I...Cant...Even...To...Many...Feels...Falling...Dying...Sherlock...Fandom...Splat**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble with the capture the flag scene.**

 **I have nothing else to say so I'll go straight to the Fandom Moment (Every chapter will have a Fandom Moment, Joke of the day or a Question)**

 **Also I will hopefully uploading a chapter every Monday**

 **Fandom Moment**

 **Friend: How do you kill yourself without dying?**

 **Me: Join a Fandom**

 **Thanks for reading, have fun, stay happy and Review**

 **Smile :)**

 **Disclaimer: Only Uncle Rick owns any Percy Jackson and the Olympians Characters.**

* * *

Nico quietly sat on the forest floor, resting his head against a giant oak, listening for any sign that harpies were around. He wrapped his Aviator jacket around himself tightly, trying to shield himself from the cold morning wind. He glanced at his watch, it was seven in the morning and the entire camp was still asleep. Unfortunately for Nico it wasn't as easy for him to fall asleep. Sure every demigod rarely had a peaceful sleep but none of them had nightmares about Tarturus. Other than Percy and Annabeth of course. Sadly that was the thing that hurt him the most.

They were the only ones that understood what he was going through but it wasn't the same because they had each other. They had been in Tarturus together and now they they were improving because they knew they had the other person there for them. Nico had known one. He had gone through Tarturus alone, bitter, believing that he was just a disappointment. Now he was still alone. He had the best friends he could dream of at camp, but it still wasn't the same, they didn't understand. He felt different. He felt so separated from everyone else, the odd one in the group. He had grown up being told he was a disappointment to his dad, his sister had left and then died and his crush had found someone else. (he had gotten over that) _Like a third whee_ l, he thought.

Nico thoughts wondered, he didn't notice the tears forming in his eyes, slowly falling onto his shirt. Around eight he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. Breakfast was at nine and campers were starting to come out of their cabins. Nico took a huge shaky breath and then started walking out of the forest, towards the dinning pavilion.

* * *

Will had been standing in the same spot for fifteen minutes, staring at the spot were he saw his friend crying. He had been going out for his morning jog when he saw Nico in the forest. He was about to go and see if he was alright when he heard him crying. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart and he just stood there, unsure of whether or not he should go up to him. A few minutes after, when Nico had gotten up and left, (thankfully the other way) Will slowly went after him.

Will found him sitting at the Hades table with Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth. (Hazel left a week ago) He slowly made his way to them and sat next to Nico.

"Hey guys" Will said. grabbing a plate.

Piper smiled at him. "Hey, did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

"What sleep" Percy responded for Will "He wakes up at six!" Annabeth elbowed him and Will rolled his eyes.

"What about you Nico?" She asked turning her attention towards Nico.

Nico looked uncomfortable. "Fine" he answered.

Will thought back to this morning, he was gonna have to talk to him.

Just then Chiron walked (galloped?) in. "Morning campers, Remember that today " He started once he got everyone's attention. "Our fellow campers from Camp Jupiter are going to join us this afternoon to discuss plans for our camps" He paused. "and as planned we will be having a _friendly_ game of Capture the Flag in the Evening."

Will snorted, as if Capture the flag could be a friendly game with the Romans.

"Hey Annabeth, has the Athena Cabin come up with a plan?" Jason asked, turning his attention to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled. "The Athena Cabin always has a plan." Annabeth said. Percy groaned. The last time Annabeth said that Percy had been set up to be attacked by Clarisse so the Athena Cabin could get the flag.

Will turned his attention back to his Breakfast. He thought for a moment and a minute later food appeared on his plate. He slowly got up and scraped some into the sacrifice flame. As he sat down Will turned his attention to Nico.

"Oh by the way Nico" Will said taking a bit of his food. "During the game you have to be with me or your not allowed to play.

Nico choked on his food. "What! Who said?" He demanded

"I said, you have to listen to me Doctors Orders"

Jason snicked. It was Piper's turn to elbow her boyfriend.

"What! Why? That's not fair! Nico complained.

"I said so, remember what you promised me"

Nico starred at the table, angry. When he didn't say anything Will shrugged and went back to eating. Nico was like a onion, you had to slowly peel the skin away to get the good part Will thought.

Jason was still snickering at Nico when he suddenly made a strangled scream. Will looked up to see a bony skeletal hand sprouting out of the ground and grabbing onto Jason's shirt. Everyone laughed while Jason glared at Nico.

"Di Angelo-" Jason threatened. But Nico was already running away, with Jason in pursuit.

* * *

Later that day, when the camps were getting ready for the game, Reyna walked up to them.

"You're going down Jackson" Reyna said while grabbing her sword.

"In your dreams RARA" Percy retorted.

Reyna glared at Percy. No one called Reyna that unless they had a death wish. Before Reyna could kill Percy, Chiron told everybody to get ready to start.

Shooting Percy a your dead meat look she walked off, ordering the Roman Cohorts into position.

"Hey Will I found your buddy" Jason said grabbing Nico, who was trying to escape. Nico sighed and stood next to Will.

"Don't expect me to hold your hand" Nico said a little awkwardly. Will blushed and turned to look at Chiron.

"3"

"Everybody remember your positions" Annabeth said.

"2"

"1" and the game was on. **(AN: Hehe Sherlock )**

* * *

The game started off fine. The Romans had the side of the forest with Zeus's fist and the Greeks had the other. The Apollo, Hades, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hermes and Hypnos cabins guarded and stayed on the Greek side of the Forest while the Athena, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Demeter cabin went for the flag. Everything was fine until Reyna, Hazel, Frank and around twenty- five Romans came. The Aphrodite cabin and the Apollo cabin (along with Nico and Percy) were guarding there side of the river when Piper saw them charging down the hill. The Aphrodite Cabin used their charm speak to make them do stupid things while the rest went out to attack. Percy was fighting Reyna, Nico was fighting Frank when Will saw Hazel trying to sneak away. Will ran after her. She was splashing through the water when Will crossed her path. Hazel grinned."Sorry about this Will" she said. Hazel was a really good fighter. Will tried to attack but he could barely defend himself. Suddenly Will was thrown back as a wave of water splashed into Hazel.

Will looked up to see Percy grinning like an idiot. Unfortunately Will couldn't thank him because Reyna came up behind him and attacked.

"That's for calling me RARA" She yelled.

Will went back to fighting. A few minutes later when Will was fighting Dakota, he saw Annabeth running across the river with Clarisse. Holding the flag.

Chiron blew the horn and all the campers gathered near the river.

"Well, what an excellent game! Well done everybody, although we could have done without the, ah, little accidents." He said glancing at the Stolls. Will glanced at Percy who had a black eye, courtesy of Reyna. Clarisse locked pretty smug about winning. As everyone started heading towards the Dinning Pavilion, Will searched for Nico. He found him at the back of the crowd. Will made his way towards him.

"Hey" He said.

"Uh, ya hey, um Nico" He started. Nico looked at him. Just when Will thought he should talk to Nico about this morning (since it was just those two) Nico's eyes widened.

"Will!" He shouted. He pushed him out of the way. Will lost his balance and fell. He looked up to see Nico being being thrown against a tree by a...Scorpion? Oh gods. Will cursed. How did that get into the borders? Will quickly took out his sword at killed it nearly getting stung by it's pincers. Panting he ran towards Nico. Will choked. Nico had a deep cut across his forehead and...Will almost cried out loud. He'd been stung on the arm. Will picked him up but he could barely move he would never get him to camp in time. He cried out for help, but everybody left. Dizzy his head spun and he collapsed onto the Forest floor. His eyes drooped and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Will opened his eyes to see huge sea green irises and inch from his nose. He pushed Percy's face away from him.

"Dude personal space" He groaned.

"Nic-" Percy started. Then Will remembered. _Nico._

 _"_ Oh gods" He cried out. He threw back the sheets and pushed past Percy, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Wait" Percy yelled.

Will ran to the end of the room. _If anything happened to him...No._ That wouldn't happen. Will wouldn't let it happen.

The last bed had a curtain around it, shielding it from everyone's view. Just as Will was about to push back the curtain. Kayla came from behind it. She looked terrible. She looked up and saw him and her eyes widened.

"Will-"

"Nico" he said simply. Kayla looked at him.

"He's fine now. It took a lot of work, we uh almost lost him but Chiron and me healed him."

Will hugged her and let out a great big sigh.

"Thanks" he whispered. Kayla was the only one that knew that Will had a major crush on the son of Hades. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"He's resting so don't wake him, you should get some rest too." She paused. "I'm going to the big house. Chiron called a meeting to talk about the monster from the forest that attacked you guys. Anyway he asked me to replace you until you get better."

Will smiled. "Thanks". That's all he could manage. After she left, Will went inside.

Nico looked terrible. His skin was pale with a greenish tinge. He had a bandaged wrapped around the cut he got on his forehead. Will sat at the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand.

 _Never again. He thought. He would never let him get hurt again. He would be there to heal him_ he promised to himself.

* * *

Pain.

That's all that Nico felt after his head hit the tree. For what felt like forever Nico lay in endless pain. Then he saw the shadows around him take the form of...his dad.

Great. Nico was either going to die or get in trouble. But he didn't stay long. All of a sudden a bright flash of light nearly blinded Nico. After a few moments Nico felt himself feel better, more...solid. It was then he realised he had been fading, literally.

Exhausted, he drifted off. Everything disappearing. from his mind except for one thing.

 _Will_

* * *

 **Well how was it. A bit cheesy and cliche I know but ya**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

 **Thank you to whoever reviewed, I really appreciate it. So all of you pat yourself on the back!**

 **Sorry I know that I said that I would update Monday but I had some computer trouble.**

 **Alright lets see,**

 **Fandom moment:**

 _ **When someone makes Fandom references:**_

 _ **Me: Finally someone who speaks English**_

 **That's so true I cant even. One question, what are your thoughts on the MCR(X) mix up a few days ago? I know I cried.**

 **Happy reading! (Criticism and Suggestions welcome)**

 **D** **isclaimer** **: I'm not Rick**

* * *

Nico slowly opened his eyes. Blinded by the bright lights he quickly shut them. Slowly trying again he blinked them out. He was in his bed. Well technically it wasn't his bed but he spent so much time as a patient in the Infirmary that he taken to having a bed for himself. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Will sitting on a stool, with his head on the bed, asleep. Nico slowly got up and winced when a sharp pain shot through his arm and head. He recalled the memories from the attack. Letting out a sigh he slowly pushed his covers back to get out of bed, forgetting that Will's head was on the bed and being pushed to the floor with the sheets in the processes. Will jerked his head up with wide eyes. Loosing his balance on the small stool he slid off. On instinct Nico grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him, only to cry out in pain at the second flare of pain in his arm and head. Letting go off Will, (who fell from loosing the only thing supporting him) Nico pulled his arm back.

"Nico!" Will said jumping off the ground and sitting next to him on the bed. He grabbed Nico's arm and checked that he was okay. Nico, tempted to push Will off the bed for pulling his arm not too nicely, stared at the son of Apollo. He looked terrible (probably worse than himself). His hair was a mess, his shoulders were slumped and bags and dark circles under his eyes (that still seemed half asleep) were visible. Will, satisfied that he was fine, looked up at Nico.

"Uhh..." he said intelligently realising that he was so close to Nico he was almost sitting on Nico's lap. (He blushed at the thought) He carefully moved a bit farther.

"Hey Solace" he said. Will huffed and looked at him, switching to motherly mode.

"Don't hey Solace me Di Angelo..." Will started. Nico, knowing were this was going, sighed and leaned against his pillow.

"Please Will, spare me the lecture" he said his eyes shut. Will abruptly stopped. After a few moments of silence he quietly asked "How are you feeling?"

Nico opened his eyes. "Like hell" he said with a small smile. Will frowned at him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About three days or so" Will replied.

"What happened?" Nico asked. It's not like he could have survived long enough for someone to come and save him.

"Well um...Percy and Jason." Will said looking a bit flustered.

"Say what?" He said confused.

Will rolled his eyes. " Well...um agh!" He said frustrated. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Get it out Will" he said. Will sighed.

"Fine. When Percy and Jason realised that we were together alone they got all um, I guess you could say "protective" and they headed back to see what we were doing" he said turning red.

"They found us and Jason flew us back." he finished, switching to a deep shade of red. Nico probably looked no different. Gods he was going to kill them. They were always teasing him and making faces whenever he was near Will. Then again they did save his and Will's life so Nico could let it go this time. Will suddenly looked at him, realising he was trying to leave moments before.

"Oh no you don't" he said getting off the bed and picking up his covers. "You aren't moving from that bed until I say so!" "I don't care what you say you are going to listen to me, is that clear?"

Nico sighed. "How long?" He asked.

"Around three days"

Nico glared at him.

"Oh and you have to do as I say like eat everything I put in front of you and-"

Nico knowing this wasn't going to end soon, laid down and closed his eyes. Will sighed. He was so stubborn! Nico felt Will gently cover him with a blanket, standing over him for a moment. before disappearing, not noticing Nico's blush and small smile.

* * *

"Excuse you? Who said you could get up?"

"You said three days. It's been three days. I'm leaving"

"But you still look like death"

"I always look like death, _I am death_ "

Will rolled his eyes

"Sit" he ordered.

"No"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"NEEKS!"

Nico let out a giant "oomph!" as Jason appeared out of nowhere and tackled him with a hug.

"How you feeling little bro"

"Geth -ofmy -meth!"

"What's that" he asked

Nico pushed Jason off of him and gasped, taking in sweet air.

"Get off me!" he said while Will roared with laughter in the back.

Nico shot a look at the Son of Apollo before turning back to Jason

"Was there a specific reason you decided to take the time to knock the air out of my lungs?" he asked.

"Oh right" he said "I came to see if you were feeling well enough to have lunch with everybody else."

"Yes"

"No"

Nico looked at Will. Will looked back with a smirk on his face.

"Will come on please?"

"Sorry Nico, just a few more days okay?"

Nico glared at him. While Jason smiled.

"Really Neeks you need to stop glaring at everybody and smile for once."

Nico ignored him and just stared at him for a while longer and...

Will sighed "Fine but no sword fighting or any other physically activity, okay Deathboy?"

Nico snorted. "I'm fine with no physical activity and...wait Deathboy? Really" he asked.

Will shrugged. "You said you were "Death" so Deathboy"

"Whatever sunshine" he sighed.

"Will are you coming" Jason asked

"Sure. Just let me wash up" he said walking away.

Jason looked at Nico with a smirk

"Sunshine?"

"Shut up"

* * *

 **A bit short but it's been a long week**

 **Please review!**


End file.
